


Trust Me

by RumblingJazz (neoculture_dorkology)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Robots wearing clothes are mentioned, i guess?, just a tiny thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/RumblingJazz
Summary: You know you can trust me.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the wonderful song "Trust Me" by K.A.R.D, which is why it's so short and why it's probably a mess you don't understand. It was speedwritten toward the end of the song ^^;
> 
> Also after this I'll start writing more fics that do not feature Blue as main character lol

Bluestreak wasn't a fool - he could tell something was wrong. 

Sleeves slipped between fingertips, and he sat on the counter again, waiting for him to come back. 

_You know you can trust me._

_Through all the pain and all the happiness, I've always been there. There's something wrong. I can tell._

_Please, trust me._

The door swung open, and his hands extended to the one on the other side. No words were uttered, but his eyes pleaded with the mech on the other side of the doorframe. 

_Trust me._

_You've always been able to trust me._


End file.
